


(Not A) Booty Call

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not A) Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic! At Four A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1319) by adelate. 



"Call JC! He fucked Nick Carter! Bye!"

Chris was pretty sure, listening to the dial tone buzz in his ear, that it had been Lance's voice. Checking the caller ID on his phone confirmed it, which didn't do much to dispel the _what the fuck?_ the call had inspired.

He also didn't much appreciate being woken up to talk about someone else's damn booty call, no matter how briefly. Seven a.m. might be a reasonable time for Californians, but... wait a minute. It was _four_ a.m. in LA.

Clearly there was a crisis.

Sighing, Chris started to dial JC's number.


End file.
